Incendiary Melody
by ThatPurpleOrange
Summary: Elsa Winters is a music lover, doing covers on Youtube in her spare time while juggling a boring job and taking care of her sister, no thoughts of any possible relationship crossing her mind. Meet Jack Frost, teenage pop sensation and major heartthrob. What will happen when their paths cross? And maybe, just maybe there's more to Jack than what he lets the world know.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_: This is my first try at writing a fanfiction, because if I don't write something about Jelsa I am going bananas soon :3 Hope you like this story and please let me know what you think about it :)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Rise of The Guardians or Frozen, but the plot belongs to me **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

** *Chapter One ***

* * *

"HE'S COMING TODAY! HE'S COMING TODAY! OOOH MY GOOOOSH ELSA! HE IS COMING TO ARENDELLE! HE-"

I roll my eyes at Anna's antics but couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips. My sister's all time idol, Jackson Overland Frost is said to be coming over to Arendelle for a short stay before resuming his tour, and the paparazzis have been going crazy. She held a hand to her heart, lips pressed into a straight line, suddenly too overwhelmed for words. I shook my head and left her bedroom.

_That sister of mine..._

Jack Frost was just an average pop singer, nothing setting him apart from other much more talented artists than his looks which drew the whole population of female species crazy whenever he blinked.

_Pfftshh..._

I sat on my bed, pulling the piano keyboard in front of me, fingers running along the snow white keys. I smiled. Only with music did I feel most at ease.

Tapping each key lightly, stringing the notes together into a melody, I started humming to the tune of Sunday Morning. I close my eyes and lose myself in the music.

_Fingers trace your every outline,_  
_ Paint a picture with my hands,_  
_ Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm,_  
_ Change the weather still together when it-_

I stop abruptly and groan at the racket outside the house. Some shouting and footsteps pounding on the cement pavement.

Great.

I can _totally_ relax with all that beautiful noise.

I huff at my bangs and get up to look out the windows to see what the commotion was about. Just then, there came a steady and urgent knock on the front door. I grin.

_Kristoff must be looking for Anna again. _He is the first and only boyfriend of Anna's that I actually like with all my heart.

I turn the doorknob, a smile on my face.

"Hey Kri-" Something's not right.

His hair is not white. His eyes are not a piercing blue.

His skin-

I nearly got pushed over as the person came barging in my house and slammed the door shut like the zombie apocalypse was waiting outside for him. He pulled the nearest chair and shoved it in front of the door, closed the curtains and sank down to his knees, panting.

My mouth was hanging half open.

"What in the world..." I widened my eyes and quickly stepped back. "Y-you're not a wanted criminal, right? Are you going to kill me? Drug dealer?"

He looked up and seemed to take in my presence for the first time. He smirked.

My jaw was already hanging loose and it was threatening to drop off any moment. I shut my mouth, anger and annoyance boiling up inside me at the sight of the last person I wanted to meet today.

"Hi," He got up and straightened his black leather jacket, messing his hair a little and flashed his signature smile.

Any girl would've dropped to their knees swooning by now, and if I hadn't known any better, I wouldn't still be standing upright.

Okay, so maybe I had a wall for support.

But that was very good of me, in terms of self control. He knew just how to move every inch of his body to radiate his golden boy attraction to innocent female victims.

I took a deep breath.

"Hi."

He grinned in amusement. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I need to borrow your humble home for just a few minutes to avoid paparazzi. Do you mind?"

His earlier rude actions came back to mind and I remembered why I hated him as an artist in the first place.

I got up and rolled my eyes. "I do mind very much Mr. Jack Frost. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go back to my business. I encourage you to leave as soon as possible." I turn around and stalk off.

I hear him chuckle. "I take it you're not a fan."

"I'm no fan or table lamp or refrigerator of yours, thank you very much."

He walked over towards me, leaning against the door frame casually. The smell of peppermint from his body was refreshing. "Ouch." He feigned hurt and placed his hand on his heart. I sighed and shook my head.

He is hopeless.

Terribly, terribly hopeless.

"If you're not a fan, how do you know about me?" He cocked his head to the side, eyeing me with a hint of interest.

"My sist-" No sooner had I said those words did she come bolting down the stairs, make up on and her hair in a stylish bun. I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's enthusiasm.

"..." She opened and closed her mouth several times before releasing an audible gasp. "Jack."

"Hi." He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Anna.

She looked like she was constipating and/or crying. "I heard your voice from my room, I thought I was imagining things." She smiled, a dreamy look on her face. "Have a seat? A drink?"

He was about to give a response when the door started banging. Muffled shouts of Jack's name was clearly audible. I cringed, Anna looked shocked and Jack was downright terrified.

He dashed to the nearest place, my room, and knocked the piano keyboard right off its stand.

* * *

**_Author's note_: It's pretty short, but if any of you guys like this, I can post longer chapters later on :3  
**

**Hope you liked this and please follow, favourite and leave a review if you can :) Thanks for reading  
**

**~Never suppress your inner rainbow~**

ThatPurpleOrange


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**** Thank you so much for all of your support! I was...flabbergasted, yup, flabbergasted to see all of your support in such a short time! For my _first _fanfiction...Like WOW :0  
**

**_Kay,_ control your breathing girl...**

**So, Isn't it a must to give you wonderful fans (or table lamps, or refrigerators XD )another chapter? Yes, I think so too :) I'll try to update at least once every week**

**Hope you love this one :3**

* * *

** *Chapter Two ***

* * *

There was once when Anna was just a baby, and our parents were still around. I was only three at that time, and she peed on my dress. I could still recall the look on Anna's face when I started to growl and lunged forward at her. Thankfully, our parents stopped me from harming the baby sister I've grown to love.

At this moment, my parents have long passed away, Anna will definitely not risk herself for Jack and I won't regret hurting him. Ever.

So, I don't have to really do any math before I lunge forward at him and push him by the shoulders so he falls to the carpeted floor. I take one look at my broken piano keyboard with its twisted stand and ask myself for the fifth time why Jack had to push it to the right instead of the left, where there was no carpet and only a cold, hard floor.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I catch a glimpse of his horrified expression and kind of regret pushing him so hard.

_Elsa, get a hold of yourself. He's a manipulator, this one._

"That, dear nincompoop," He props himself up on one elbow and rubs his forehead. "is a prized possession. If it's not clear enough, I'm not as filthy rich as you are and had to work my butt off for that now useless instrument."

Anna furrows her eyebrows and tentatively walks over. "Elsa, calm down." She massages my shoulders slowly, soothing my nerves.

Jack gets up slowly, raising both hands in the air. "Look, I'm so sorry about this. I can get you a new one, if you want. A grand piano?" The banging and hustle outside the door is seemingly ignored as he bites his lip, looking like a school boy caught red handed.

_Well, he does look genuinely sorry..._

I shake my head to clear them of thoughts.

_Awww...He looks so cute when he's scared..._

Sheesh, I sound like a pedophile.

"What? you say I'm a pedophile?" Jack looks genuinely confused.

"Nothing," I wave it off carelessly. "That piano just now can't be replaced butthead, it has _sentimental_ value. It's a trademark. It's like _my_ piano, _mine_, the same piano my fans know me for to use, the same thing I've been playing since I was eight." I sigh as reality sets back in, replacing the surge of anger I felt just now.

He suddenly has an unreadable expression. After a while, he says "You have fans?"

"I'm a Youtuber." I press my lips into a straight line. "Just part time, I have another job. I'm not popular enough to sustain on just that."

He parts his lips slightly to say something when my house window is smashed open.

_What the freaking hell is wrong with these people?_

Anna's face contorts into a worried expression and looks at me. I turn to look at Jack.

Jack slips out his handphone and dials somebody. He hides behind my bedroom wall in a flash but most people have already seen him.

Thank god my window is small. None of them could possibly climb in. I hope.

I stand there frozen to the spot, biting my nails like there's no tomorrow. Anna tugs on her loose strands of strawberry blonde hair nervously.

In what seems like eternity, he finally slides out of my bedroom and the crowd instantly backs off. Shouting angrily, reluctant to leave.

He beams. "Security is finally here." He turns to leave when he suddenly whips his head around to look at me.

He is once again close enough for me to take in his peppermint fragrance. "Can I have your number?"

Anna looks at me, eyes wide, screaming silently while nodding her head like she wants it to roll off her neck any second from now. I bite my lip.

"Don't worry, I'm making you an offer, but I have to leave, so I need your number to contact you."

I nod, not really understanding what he just said.

No one can blame me for losing control of most of my bodily functions when he's here, although I pretty much hate him. He's too...

He raises an eyebrow and I hastily scribble my number on a post it note and pass it to him. Just at that same moment a tall, muscular man opens the door of my house, revealing an empty street. He's in a dark coat, and has a look of determination etched on his face. Jack smiles and waves before pulling his cap down to cover his face and runs out of my house.

Anna wiggles her eyebrows at me, grinning like a madman. I playfully punch her in the shoulders.

She walks to my bedroom and points at the wall. "Jack leaned on this."

She points to the carpet. "Jack's whole body came in contact with that."

She comes over and pats my shoulder. "When I was upstairs, god knows how long the two of you flirted." She waggles her eyebrows again, dang.

"We did _not _fl-" She puts a finger to her lips. "He asked for your number." She pretends to wipe tears from her eyes. "And I thought you'd stay single forever, thank God for not only giving you a boyfriend, but a darn smoking hot one at that."

"It was for an offer, to pay back for my things and the window? Remember? Love crazed girl."

"Mmhmm..." She nods her head.

I look at then pen I just used that I was still holding. Any girl would kill to be in my place right now. _Jack freaking Frost asked for my number, gosh._

Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up instantly.

"Hello? The name's Elsa, right? Jack here." I pinched myself.

"Hello? I'm heading back to the hotel, if you want the offer you need to tell me quickly before I leave again in about half an hour."

"Yes. The name is Elsa. Hi Jack." I cringe at the sound of my voice, awkward. So awkward.

"Okay," I could hear the smile in his voice. " I would like to offer you a spot on my Tour Crew. As you probably won't know, I'm on tour, and through this opportunity, I can offer you a crazy easy job of being like, an assistant of my assistant's assistant. You won't have to do much, I mean, that position doesn't even_ exist_. I pay you back money for your piano and any damages done to you and your sister mentally and physically through your end-of month paycheck."

I was about to decline the offer of working for him however easy it was to get my _own _money back, when what he said next left me speechless.

"I'll check out your Youtube channel. If it's good, you must definitely come along on tour with me, and I'll make you famous."

My heartbeat raced and I started jumping like a child on Christmas morning. This was a dream come true, to make it big on Youtube than proceeding to become a singer that's signed by a record label, to share my music and my voice with the world.

"It's great, isn't it?" The excitement in his voice was clearly audible.

"Yes! YES! Oh my god YES!" I laughed and ran a hand through my hair, this is really happening.

He laughed. "Then like that it is. I'll get you sent to my hotel together with the whole Tour Crew by tomorrow morning. See you."

I grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** So I ended this in like a cliffhanger-ish ending, sorry guys :( Just had too. If you liked this, please follow, favourite and leave a review if you can, these simple gestures really make my day :)**

**A BIG thank you to everyone out there who showed your kind support, here's a little shout out to you guys :)**

**Appreciation Corner:**

*Telsara16, snowlitbutterfly, Puteri Tina, Guest 1, awesome, Guest 2, TPATFan16, Iheartjelsaandunicorns, MyKittyChan, Trapid, L.M.H Shimmer Shine, marialusca, jessicawynter, . . , alvinandbrittany4ever, PandaLovesYou, IcyPrincess24, mowi, lovinglovexx, dragongirlz111, SnowPrincessJelsa, QueenOfMyPlanet, NeroNyx, DJFireHawk, Bookshelf88, Black Roses for Hades Girl *

**Thanks guys so much for supporting and reading this until the end :) If I accidentally left your name out or misspelled it, please PM me and I'll fix it right away.  
**

*** Never suppress your inner rainbow ***

ThatPurpleOrange


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_***0* WOW guys! 700+ views in two chapters, that's just...I'm so so so touched right now, and thank you for all of your amazing support through all the response, especially if you've left a review or clicked on the follow and favourite button :) I LOVE ALL OF YOU **

**As for Anna, our precious love-crazed little cupcake ;) She's here to stay people, so no worries **

**So, I hope things aren't escalating too slowly for you guys, I just don't like to rush:) HOPE YOU LOVE THIS ONE ^^**

* * *

*** Chapter Three ***

* * *

The whole morning was a blur of dressing up and hair-fixing and putting on make up, although I was a dyslexic at make up and Anna wasn't anywhere near professional, we somehow managed to look presentable.

I heaved a sigh and looked to Anna. The lucky girl was begging to tag along, with the so called 'amazing reason' of it being school was out for the summer, and no, she did not have any assignments to do.

Yeah, right. Three months and no work.

But I let it slide. Jack seemed really nonchalant about it too.

_Seriously, first-name basis now Elsa? You just met him, geezz.._

Anna looked stunning in a sunny yellow dress, her hair in an adorable double braid, her sunshine persona further enhanced with a dazzling smile. Her excitement was palpable. "This is it, Elsa. A new milestone in your life, a new start, a new possible relations-"

"Piano, you mean."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She rolled her eyes and laughed. She gradually stopped after a while and looked sad. her bottom lip jutted out in disappointment.

I raise an eyebrow in concern. "What's the matter, Anna?"

"It's just Kristoff, I mean, he won't be able to survive without me, ya know?" She tried to crack a joke when she was clearly unhappy, typical of my little sister. I grinned. "Come on, it's just a month, okay? If you still remember, Snapchat and Facebook exist for a reason?"

"Right. Got it, El."

I smiled at her and took a deep breath. My hair was in it's usual french braid, I was in a baby blue button down and denim shorts, back pack checked a thousand times and lucky charm around my neck.

I think I should be ready.

I hear the sound of a car honk and a smile stretches across my face.

_This is going to be the time of my life._

* * *

I nearly pulled one of the tour bus curtains to shield my face when I stepped into the vehicle after Anna.

Every _single _pair of eyes was trailing up and down my body, watching my every move, I couldn't help but feel like everyone was judging me. I tried to smile, but I'm nearly positive I looked like I just choked on my own spit.

"Hello, guys." Anna was standing beside me, beaming at everyone.

Almost immediately, everyone got up and waved. Some walked over to give us a small hug, greetings exchanged and smiles from everyone.

I broke into a real smile this time, glad everyone seemed pretty nice. "I'm Elsa, and-"

"Oh...so you're Elsa." Murmurs were heard among the crew. "And I'm Anna, Elsa's sister." Anna smiled and waved, clearly not feeling the pressure I felt at the moment with everyone's attention directed at me. I began to have serious thoughts about being a singer, as a performer. If I couldn't even pull _this _simple meeting off, I'll probably wet my pants on stage.

A pretty girl with wavy long hair gestured for Anna and I to sit beside her. Her blonde tresses were long enough for her to sit on, and she was wearing a neon pink tank top and black impossibly short, shorts. She was not unlike a supermodel.

"Hi Elsa, hey Anna." She smiled, everything about her was incredibly friendly, likeable. She made me feel very at ease. "I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you."

"I'm Hiccup," A young man with dark hair smiled at us, his arm around a girl's shoulders. "and this is Astrid, my fiancée ." The blonde looked back at him, "Who says I'm your fiancee, much less your girlfriend." Astrid rolled her eyes but was smiling. The two lovebirds continued bickering as a young lady who was quiet all the while spoke up. She had brightly coloured hair, shades of sea green and lemon yellow, with a bit of violet, hanging down to her hips. Attractive.

"I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth. I'm Jack's stylist." She gave us a small wave and I waved back. The tour bus remained pretty silent except for some small talk and the music from the radio. Rapunzel deemed pretty chatty and was nearly a twin sister of Anna's in terms of personality. They clicked pretty fast, talking about all kinds of things. It seems that Rapunzel was the tour manager and her boyfriend, Flynn was the advance person, meaning he was to be at the concert venue before any of them arrived to make sure things ran smoothly, so he wasn't on board the same bus.

"Elsa," I turn to look at her in surprise. Rapunzel raises an eyebrow. "Are you and Jack friends of some sort?"

Anna turned to look at me, a knowing smile crept up on her lips, waggling her eyebrows excessively, I groaned. "Of some sort, maybe. I guess."

"You know, he doesn't simply add people to our tour crew, just randomly." I shrug it off but the notion gets all kinds of twisted things going on with my mind, horrifying tales of serial killers and kidnappers.

_Don't be so shallow, Elsa._

"Oh I don't know, maybe someone's got a crush." Anna suggested, mocking innocence. I take a deep breath and remind myself not to kill my beloved sister.

"I don't think so, though. He doesn't fall for people just like_ that_." She snapped her fingers. "More possibly, maybe he finds you really talented?"

"Maybe, I hope so." I smile but can't help think of the fact that he invited me along even _before _he checked out my Youtube channel. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

After arriving at Jack's hotel sometime in the early afternoon, we get assigned to our separate rooms and are allowed to rest for an hour before the whole tour crew is to get down with business and prepare for tonight's show.

Banners and posters were put up all around the town area for Jack's _You've Set My Heart __Ablaze_ tour, and from what I've heard, unsurprisingly, it sold off in two hours.

Somehow after unpacking, I find myself aimlessly wandering the hallways, searching for inspiration for possible new music material, a melody of some sort. I ran my fingers along the walls, cool to the touch. Anna was fast asleep in the hotel room, I couldn't bring myself to go swimming in the hotel pool like some of the crew and my mind was blank, empty of any inspiration or musical creativity.

I stumbled across an open hotel room, a few books strewn on the study table, the beds slightly messy and a few items placed carelessly around on the shelves. I caught a glimpse of an acoustic guitar laying in a corner of the room, a beautiful blend of red and brown.

I always wanted to get hold of a guitar, learn to play one, but I didn't have the chance or the money. I remember Rapunzel touching the subject of musical instruments and said that she did in fact play the guitar. It was probably hers.

It wasn't really nice to pry and get in someone's room without permission, but the guitar was calling to me. Beautiful, beautiful guitar.

I hesitated a few moments outside Rapunzel's room before thinking, _Oh come_ on_, Elsa. Rapunzel's a friend. And it's just a peek. No harm done._

I walk noiselessly inside the room, walking straight towards the guitar. I tentatively stroked it when something caught my eye.

Above the guitar was a small shelf, a single photo in it's frame stood on the beige shelf. It was a picture of a young boy and a young girl, probably his sister, they looked very much alike.

Wait, the both of them looked familiar, come to think of it, the both of them kind of looked like...

"What are you doing here?"

I quickly turned around, meeting him face to face, his hair styled in a quiff, smelling like peppermint as usual.

My heart beat raced as I've just been caught red handed, prying on his things. I wanted to apologize, to come up with some lame excuse, even anything but what was at the tip of my tongue.

"You have a sister?" It came out softer than expected, hoping I would distract him about the whole I-came-in-and-harrassed-your-prized-guitar issue.

If possible, he looked angry, his features twisted into anger, then hurt, then he heaved a sigh. A poker face.

I raised an eyebrow, confused as ever, but rooted to the spot by fear.

He sighed, "Just, just get out."

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Get out."

I sucked in a deep breath, and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**_Author's note: _Sorry for this sad chapter, I just wanted to give you guys an inkling of Jack's background...which will be revealed later on as the story progresses. **

**I don't know what's with me and cliffhangers, I just must end them so. If you're still bearing with me, I couldn't be happier :)**

**Thank you once again to all Incendiary Melody Fans :) And if you haven't yet, leave a review and click that follow/favourite button, I know you want to ^^**

**Appreciation Corner:**

*lovinglovexx, Iheartjelsaandunicorns, OoPoPcAnDy, Angel swimming, MirkaKaroliina, hcsp1, Guest, Awesome, MyKittyChan, Kataangforeverxo, Guest 2, Puteri Tina, Trapid, Miss Terious, sykim423rose, jELSA567, adrianazaba, andreita1000lee, mew-iichigo, sydvan23, x-pounce-x, willybotas1, Blubird414, DisneyMan, ILoveGoodBooks777, 12, Vintage Garden, WinterForests329, dinosaur16, lockgirl*

**Thank you guys so much, and you know the drill :)**

**v**

**Leave a review, Follow and favourite if you liked it, Thanks **

***Never suppress your inner rainbow***

ThatPurpleOrange


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all of your support so far and where are we now? at 1,300+ views? Oh. My. God. (No, no do _not_ think of Anaconda) I am speechless yet you guys at least deserve a note dedicated to you so yeah, THANK YOU :') That's all my brain can think of, I'm sorry.**

**To Trapid, Thank you for the support! I know it's a long wait and I only come up with 1K+ or so words each chappie, I'm sorry and I'll try my best-est to do this story and all of you guys some justice :) and for the quiff, it was not related to 5sos in any way, but I'm a fan haha so yayy XD**

**Okay! So here's a new chapter and I hope you love it :)))))**

* * *

*** Chapter Four ***

* * *

So I guess I should have apologized or something, a text perhaps to Jack, but I was a little worried. And scared.

So I kind of spent my one glorious hour of freedom sitting on my bed, scrolling through my news feed and random music videos. The thought that Jack was known as an only child as Anna told me kept bugging my thoughts, annoying me to no end. Had I triggered any bad memories? Or was that his girlfriend?

_What the hell, Elsa who has a girlfriend when they were six and still keeps that photo?_

I shrug it off and before I know it, a not very productive first hour at my job had passed. I'm not too sure whether or not I should go down with the crew, seeing that I'm not playing that much of a role and may be a burden. And, I don't really think it's the right time to ask Jack about the whole 'I'll-make-you-famous-scheme'.

I decide to go along instead, following the signs and directions of some boards along the way. Anna would only be attending the concert as she probably won't be allowed to enter the dressing room.

I see the comings and goings of various crew members, some of them stopping to say hi. I look around for little jobs to do to keep busy, and for an hour or so, all I did was fetch something or wash something or just stand beside someone to give a comment or two. I only caught a glimpse of Jack getting his hair styled by Tooth.

At exactly seven o' clock, the stadium was filled with adoring fans with banners and posters, screaming Jack's name. I couldn't help but grin and shake my head at Anna who was doing the same, in the front row of the concert, waving her hands in the air like there was no tomorrow.

I giggled when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I froze and turned around.

Jack was dressed in a plain graphic tee and ripped jeans, his hair styled to perfection. He looked at me sheepishly and ran a hand through his snow-white hair, ruining Toothiana's efforts. He locked eyes with me.

"Um...Hi."

I gave him a small smile. "Hi. Look, I'm so-"

"No, no. _I'm _so sorry about this afternoon, it's just...I've got some issues, yeah. Sorry." He grinned. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Right." I seriously need to get a control over those dang butterflies in my stomach he seems to bring along with him every time he's within a 12 meter radius of me.

An awkward silence hangs between us as I feel his eyes lingering upon me. I'm suddenly very interested in the designs on the hem of my blouse.

"I should go. Show's about to start."

"Yeah, you should, hahaha..." I bite my lip. "Break a leg out there." I offer him a smile and an awkward pat on the back.

"Thanks, Elsa." He playfully ruffles my hair and walks off, onto the stage, a blinding smile plastered on his picture perfect features, bringing the house down with all the screaming.

* * *

I was hesitating to go and check out his performance or stay back at the hotel room, but curiosity won over as I got up and searched for Anna in the crowd, squeezing in beside her.

He was jumping up and down on stage, playing the guitar, clearly hyped and driving the fangirls crazy. Song after song, only taking two very quick breaks in between the show where Tooth would be ready to prettify him all over again and rest for three seconds.

His live voice wasn't all that bad, I guess. It's just mainly his songs that in my opinion lack creativity and meaning, repetitive lyrics singing about love at first sight and break ups to his adoring fans, when god knows whether he's even experienced any of that in his teenage years. Whether he's ever been in love.

But still.

Jack Frost is Jack Frost and is already aesthetically pleasing enough to just stand there and do nothing, and trust me, he'll still have a billion fans.

Or two.

* * *

After the concert, he came backstage all flushed and exhausted, sweating as he plopped onto a plush sofa, catching his breath.

I left him to rest with some members of the tour crew and went to my hotel room, packing up some stuff before we had to leave again for another state. Anna was in the shower, and I was putting away our clothes in a large duffel bag and suitcase.

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" I turned around as Jack pushed the door slightly ajar and walked in, changed and looking fresh all over again.

"Hey," He gave me a lopsided grin. "How was the show? Not as bad as you'd thought it'd be, am I right?"

I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. "It was worse than that."

He jutted out his lower lip in a pout, making it very hard for me not to stare. I quickly turned around to prevent myself from social awkwardness.

And stroking his ego.

"Hey, about your future singing career," I raised an eyebrow. "With my help, of course."

I rolled my eyes and continued packing our clothes. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that."

"So," He walked over and sat on my bed, our arms inches away from brushing. I tensed. "How would you wa-"

Anna stepped out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and wet hair, and being Anna, she did what Anna did best.

Wiggle her eyebrows excessively. I groaned.

* * *

We were already loading our stuff and hopping on the tour bus again, sleeping in tiny bunk beds with small curtains for privacy. I didn't get to talk to Jack earlier when he left to get on the tour bus.

I smoothed down my hair and smiled. This was the touring life. I could get used to this.

Rapunzel was a bunk above me, painting her nails a glow-in-the-dark yellow, chatting to Anna. Tooth was usually quiet, she didn't really talk much at all as far as I know.

Sometime after twelve, the whole tour crew was probably asleep, light snores clearly audible around the bus. I slipped out of bed, feet touching the stone cold floor.

I walked around aimlessly in the bus, still unable to believe I was actually part of a tour crew, traveling the country with a huge star and possibly jump starting my brand new, shiny career.

I somehow ended up passing by the kitchen, where a dark figure sat on a stool. I jumped at the sight.

The figure pulled its hoodie down. "Elsa?"

I looked closely to find Jack sitting down at the kitchen table, a glass of water in hand, swishing the liquid inside it slowly. He turned to look at me. His hair was a disheveled mess and he was dressed simply in a blue sweater and pants. There was a type of boyish charm in the way he looked, almost making him look innocent.

I shook my head to clear all the inappropriate thoughts going on inside my mind.

"Want to sit?"

I nodded and went over to sit beside him.

He looked away and continued swishing the water in his glass. "Why are you up so late?"

I laughed. "Couldn't sleep. I'm..pretty psyched about all this. It's awesome." He chuckled. "Thanks for the offer."

"Don't mention it."

"What about you? Why are you still up?"

The moment I said it I felt like taking it back instantly. He instantly was drained of emotion, looking down in a daze at his glass. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke up again.

"I'm thinking of someone. Can't sleep." He forced a laugh.

I stayed silent for a while before asking the next question, gently, cautiously. "Is that special person your sister?" I sneaked a glance at him. "If you don't feel like saying anything just don't. It's okay."

He smiled. "Yeah. It's her."

I smiled at him, hoping to provide some comfort for whatever he's been through. Who knew the golden boy stayed up late at night swishing plain water in a glass missing someone when just a few hours ago he was laughing and jumping around on stage for a ton of adoring fans?

"If you want to talk about it, I'll be here if that's any comfort to you." I grinned. I got up from my seat and stretched. I held back a yawn.

"You know what, I'm tired. You should get some sleep too, golden boy." He smiled, "Okay, Singer wannabe."

I let out a light laugh. "Just," I heaved a sigh, "I'll be here, alright?" I smiled and went back to my bed bunk.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** So that's chapter four! I hope you liked it and let me know if you did! :) If you did, uh...type #IShipJelsa in the reviews XD**

**Okay, so here's this week's appreciation corner :)**

**Appreciation**** Corner**

* MyKittyChan, Iheartjelsaandunicorns, Trapid, OoPoPcAnDy, Wrathran, L.M.H Shimer Shine, Happypenguin177, Angel swimming, Miss Terious, ChocoholicNArt, Dancer of the Shooting Stars, SnowPrincessofArendelle, sykim423rose, Fayola98, Mistflower21, SkylarDash97, Wrathran, iamreallyreallybored, *

**Thank you guys so much! And do show your support if you like this fanfic :)**

**v**

**Leave a review, Follow and Favourite, :3**

*** Never suppress your inner rainbow ***

ThatPurpleOrange


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! It really makes my whole day and night whenever any of you choose to read this out of the hundreds of other awesome fics out there coming out every minute, and WHOOO! 2,200+ views :') Love all of you so much!**

**ChocoholicNArt: Hello :3 Yay! That makes the two of us :) And we're both the same age.**

**Anyways, new chapter :) Hope you like this one!**

* * *

*** Chapter Five ***

* * *

The next morning was filled with the aroma of bagels and coffee and a hint of chocolate.

Chatter was audible from the small kitchen in the tour bus, seems like everyone had already woken up. Including Anna.

I slip out of bed and hit the shower before slipping on some simple clothes and heading to the kitchen. Rapunzel, Tooth, Hiccup, Astrid and Anna were already there. I walk in with a small smile. "Morning, guys."

"Good Morning, El," Hiccup waved while Astrid motioned for me to sit in the empty spot beside her. I took a bagel and absentmindedly spread some cheese on it. I look around at the table and notice something, or _someone _missing.

"Hey, Astrid, where's Jack?" She brushed some blonde hair out of her eyes and shrugged. "Dunno, he hardly ever comes for breakfast. It's kind of normal for us now." I nodded subtly while biting into a bagel.

"We'll be reaching the new hotel in about ten minutes, show's tomorrow morning, we're free tonight!" Hiccup announced. Rapunzel knitted her eyebrows together, "The schedule will be getting tighter and tighter towards the end, though. We'll be getting real busy soon."

"So we should enjoy it now. Any plans tonight?"

Anna was about to say something when Tooth piped up for the first time since I got here.

"Hans will be here tonight. He's got a show at the same arena." The atmosphere at the breakfast table gradually seemed to reduce to silent murmurs after her remark.

"Why? What about Ha-" Anna seemed to read my thoughts when Jack stepped in from the common room/living room of the tour bus as if on cue. He glanced around at the table before resting his gaze on me for a second longer than usual, an unreadable expression.

"Good morning! Why so glum?" He walked right in and pulled out a chair to sit down at the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You're early today." Hiccup passed a packet of sugar over to Jack which he tore open and added it to the black liquid. "Felt like it." He smiled. "So, what's up?"

"We're all free today, schedule clear. Any plans for tonight?" Rapunzel took a sip of coffee and raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"I don't know. Anything would do. Excuse me for a moment." Jack fished out his ringing cellphone and left the table.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding. A few seconds passed before Anna continued. "Who's Hans?"

"Hans Isles, he has some weird relationship with Jack, but it's bad. We don't know a thing, really." I've heard of this Hans Isles before, another teenage sensation, but never really paid any attention to him. Anna nodded at Astrid's explanation.

Hiccup stood up, "Hey, we've reached."

* * *

The hotel was magnificent, really. It seemed that Anna and I were the only ones amazed at all this grandeur. The others were totally cool with it.

"Elsa, this is by far the _best_ summer _ever_!" Anna squealed in delight. I laughed. "I know right!" We continued oogling at the intricate designs and furniture, posh. So posh. We went up the lift to our respective rooms.

Unloading all our small number of belongings, Anna looked up at me. "Hey, Elsie,"

"Yeah?"

"Just now while walking in, did you see the grand piano at the hotel lounge?"

I hummed a random tune to myself while nodding absentmindedly. "Yup. It looked really nice."

"Maybe you could try it out? Do you remember you still have a channel to upload videos to?" I bit my lip, "Are you sure you can use that?"

Anna laughed, "I don't know, but YOLO! Go on, they can't shoo you out, you didn't even break it." She then stopped to ponder. "Unless you do, that is."

I grinned. "Okay then, duet with me?" She smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this!" I was pretty jittery, who knows if any of the hotel staff will see. They probably will but, let's not think about that. Let's not think about the fact that I'm practically singing to the whole hotel through playing the piano.

Whatever, YOLO, right?

Right?

Anna laughed. "Come _on!__" _

We ran across the lounge and slid onto the snow white grand piano, everything about it so elegant. I heaved a sigh, running my fingers along its smooth surface. "Gosh, it's beautiful."

Anna helped me set up the camera I brought along with me for recording my song covers in front of the piano and slid in beside me. "Go on, play something."

I tapped the keys lightly before deciding on a song. Perhaps, Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade?

I started playing the the piano piece, "_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting, could it be that we have been this way before?_"

Anna smiled and continued, the lyrics of one of our favourite songs since childhood already known by heart. "_I know you don't think that I am trying,_  
_ I know you're wearing thin down to the core__"_

_" But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again..." _I pause for a second as I hear A familiar voice singing along, I look at Anna and raise an eyebrow.

Jack strides in from the ballroom, a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey, continue."

I hesitate before continuing the piano piece, while Anna...

WHILE ANNA...

I clench my teeth in annoyance as she steps up from the bench and signals for Jack to sit down at her original spot. I nearly plant my head on to the piano keys in frustration and embarrassment as she skips to the camera, pretending to film it when it already has a stand on its own and _clearly _doesn't need help to function.

"_don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true..." _Jack slides in beside me and sings along, his voice blending in together with mine easily, the melody sending chills up my spine.

"_Because a girl like you's impossible to find," _I forced myself to stare down at the piano keys as I feel Jack's gaze burning into me.

Shoot, shoot, shoot...Please tell me I'm not blushing, please tell me I'm not...

" _You're impossible to find."_

I grin and shoot up from my seat, desperate to leave. "Well, that's a wrap! Thank you Jack!"

"What about your outro?" Anna asked from her position behind the camera. "You're not done! The song just started!"

I nearly got up and strangled Anna at her attempt to...for that funny business. Jack sat there, raising an eyebrow at me, mocking innocence.

I groaned. "You know you're kind of cute when you're angry." He gave me a lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes. "Come on," He stood up and rested both hands on my shoulders. "Just sit down," He pushed me back down on the seat gently, "and finish the lovely song. Okay?"

I reluctantly agreed. "Okay."

And if I die tonight because of a heartattack sitting next to you and singing the most sweetest song ever in history, Jack, I hope you are happy.

* * *

_**Author's**** note:**_**I know, this was really, really short. But hey! This is an extra update:) There will be another longer chapter this Friday/ Saturday as usual! So, don't kill me, please :3**

**Thanks for reading and this was just written for fun, and my craving for some fluff. :) Hope you liked it!**

**Appreciation Corner:**

Geminiagate, lovinglovexx, Trapid, Taddie777, Angel swimming, Dancer of the Shooting Stars, sykim423rose, OoPoPcAnDy, Guest, eclectuslink, ChocoholicNArt, Miss Terious, Hannah Harris, Taddie777, snowleopardjm, pinkiepiez, Jelsafan07, 4everfrozenlove, Hysteria Rogers

**V**

**Yeah, that's a wrap and you know the drill :) Follow, favourite and leave a review, THANK YOU**

**If you have a favourite love song or something, do leave it in the comments below, I might need it for coming chappies *wink ***

* NEVER SUPPRESS YOUR INNER RAINBOW *

ThatPurpleOrange


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_**Just to let you know, I was chuckling and grinning at all your reviews and favourites and follows, and my grandmother gave me funny looks.**

**OKAY.**

**So, thank you, all of you sexy fans :) And I apologize in advance for this long note. To those who recommended songs, THANK YOU :) And mad? Did you mean you wanted me to call you mad or is it a figure of speech? Ahaha I'm sorry for my blurry brain. Anyways, I planned to write a teeny bit of smut in this fic, do you guys agree? Or no? Let me know :)**

**I'm a girl. I'm 14 this year. And I'm sorry, but I probably won't be doing a Jack's POV as I'll be revealing his secret too soon if I do so..so yeah :3**

**I'm touched, I am_ far_ from perfect and if you find this fic perfect in any way, I..just...*blows nose* I'm so touched :') Not even being sarcastic. And to call this your favourite fanfic of all time, I just...asdfghjkl, Thank You :)**

**Hope you like this one :3**

* * *

*** Chapter Six ***

* * *

I survived.

I actually survived.

Jack kept sneaking me glances throughout the whole song which I have tried my best to avoid, his blue-eyed stare is something not to get too close at. I heaved a breath and stood up, risking a glance his way. It was too much a risk to take anyway.

He was looking at me, his golden boy smile plastered on that face, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. I tried to hide the blush I felt creeping up my pale cheeks by cupping my face in my hands.

"So, that's a wrap!" Anna leaned out from the camera and smiled, obviously holding back a laugh at the trauma she's caused me for four minutes and fifty-two seconds. I groan and almost reached out to strangle her when I remembered to keep my hands on my cheeks.

"Thank you, Elsa for allowing me a chance to star in one of your videos." He mocked a bow as I offer him a small smile. Why do I have such pale skin, such pale skin that just loves blushing. It's just perfect.

So, perfect.

Jack ran his fingers through his snow-white hair, looking away. "So, you have a really nice voice."

"Thanks. You too."

"What's up with your...face? Why are you...covering it?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

I started massaging my cheeks. "Er...cramps. Cramps. Yeah, cramps."

I turned to Anna for help, but she was screaming silently, clapping her hands, like a child on Christmas morning. I groaned internally.

"So, where are you going now?" He didn't seem in the least bit of a hurry to leave, and I was here cupping my face like some idiot with a sister who finds tormenting me a joy and pure entertainment. "Back to my room..I guess?"

"Any plans tonight?"

A million thoughts rush through my head at the mention of the cheesiest line I've heard over a thousand times in movies and shows, and books and so on. Is he...asking me out?

Asking me, out?

The thought is so absurd I shake my head to clear it away.

"Um...hello?" Jack waves a hand in front of my face, sliding the other hand in the pocket of his denim jeans.

"Not that I know of."

"Good. So you want to go out?"

I stood there, dumbfounded. "Er...you mean with the whole tour crew?"

"Yeah..yeah. What I said." He was alternately tugging at his shirt and slipping his hands in and out of his pockets, the two second long silence was a little too much to bear. This was really awkward, I mean..I can't even...

"See you around, then. Bye." Jack looked up and gave a small, cheery wave before heading off in the opposite direction. I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding.

I let my hands drop to my sides and rush over to Anna. Dear, dear Anna who was pretending to disappear into the background earlier when she could've just come over and help me save what little dignity I have left. Instead...

I was hesitating to strangle her or bombard her with questions and accusations when she spoke up. "Oh. My. Goodness gracious! That was soooo cute! Like, god! You two are my OTP right now! I can't even-"

She looked like she was constipating from joy yet again. I slapped my forehead. "Please..."

"I'm going to upload this on Youtube. Bye!" Anna quickly picked up the camera set and walked away before I came to my senses.

"Wait!" She turned around, clearly avoiding making eye contact with me. I held back a laugh at how adorable she actually was. "You're so not uploading that. That was nonprofessional."

"Hey, hey, hey...hold up. First, don't worry, I'll post it on my channel, not yours because its 'unprofessional' of you." I rolled my eyes at her statement. She grinned and continued. "Then, I'll tag Jack and you. Trust me, with all his fans out there and professional stalkers, your video will be discovered in no time. And you'll get noticed!" She grinned. "Perfect, right? You can't say no Elsie! It'd contradict your whole purpose of coming on tour anyways! So, it's flawless..my idea is flawless!" She laughed and smiled, shaking me by the shoulders.

"Come _on!_ "A grin crept up my lips as I nodded once at my sister's 'flawless plan' and enthusiasm.

If I were to be honest, the duet was pretty enjoyable. His voice wasn't that bad either. So, maybe this would work out._ Maybe_.

Anna screamed of joy and pulled me into a hug. I smiled.

* * *

I went through my limited amount of clothing I brought along with me and groaned. It didn't occur to me that we may be going out sometime, and all I brought were casual clothes I wore for videos and shopping or other daily activities. There was nothing here suitable for a night out with a celebrity and his fabulous crew surely dressed to impress.

Anna brought a little black dress with her and decided to wear that. I was tired of thinking and just decided to go with the only dress I brought with me, a simple white knee length dress with a black sash. It was a little worn, but it beats T-shirt and jeans any day.

I slipped it on and wore my hair loose, dusting on some light make up as I checked my wrist watch - 7.12p.m.

We still had a couple more minutes to go before we were to gather at the lounge to get going when there came a knock on the door. Anna fixed on her earrings as she turned the doorknob and pulled it open.

Jack stood there with a grin on his face, his usual hint of peppermint in the air. "Hey, just dropped by to walk you guys to the lounge. Are you in the middle of something?"

"Oh, thank you." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and sat on the bed. "You didn't really have to, though. We could go ourselves."

Anna jumped onto the crisp white sheets of her bed, plugging in her earphones. "Thanks, Jack. Elsa could really use your company."

"Yeah." I stopped as frowned as I understood what I actually said. "Er..I mean the thank you, part. Not the other, you know."

Anna tossed over to my side and shot me a mischievous smirk. I ruffled her hair playfully.

"So, what do you do other than singing?" Jack sat on my bed beside me, cocking his head to one side.

"I paint a bit. Read, eat chocolate with Anna," I let out a light laugh and he chuckled. He parted his lips to say something when a voice came from outside. "Excuse me, sir or madam, may I-"

At the sound of the young man's voice, Jack widened his eyes and slipped under the sheets in a flash, I almost shoved his head away from my feet in panic when the door opened. A young man with chocolate brown hair and dark eyes. Attractive.

"-come in?" He looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "Did any of you young ladies happen to see a Jack Frost? A certain young boy,"

I heard Jack take in a deep breath at his mention of him as a young boy. I rest a pillow on top of him to hide his bulging figure. Something tells me I shouldn't tell him where Jack is.

"Very skinny lad. Plain looking. Freakish white hair? Any idea?"

Another sharp intake of breath from Jack as I pressed the pillow down harder on him.

"Nope." I tried to hold my gaze and not let it fall so I won't look suspicious.

"You sure? I saw him coming this way. I'm positive."

"Maybe you got the wrong person." I shrugged.

"Okay, then." He looked at me funny. "Thanks anyway." He closed the door behind him with a click and walked away.

Jack sat up and pushed the blankets away from him, his face twisted into a scowl.

"Who was that?" I asked even though I had an inkling of the strangers identity.

"Hans. Hans Isles." Anna looked at me and said.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**Thank you for reading this once again! Leave a review, follow and favourite if you liked this, please :) Love you guys lots. **

**Appreciation Corner:**

* hcsp1, OoPoPcAnDy, Guest(mad), Trapid, Jelsafan07, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Pink Haruno, Iheartjelsaandunicorns, Guest, Little Dana, Mygothicvalentine, xxstoryloversxx, Bexlil03, Elsathejedi ( nice name ;), Arabian3332, thebasementdweller, WayTooCute *

**Thank you again so much :)**

* Never Suppress Your Inner Rainbow *

ThatPurpleOrange


End file.
